Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn is one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars franchise. He is both portrayed and voiced by Liam Neeson in the The Phantom Menace and in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi master who discovered Anakin Skywalker whom he believed to be the chosen one. Before dying in the arms of his apprentice, he made Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin as a Jedi. In Attack of the Clones, it reveals Qui-Gon was Count Dooku's padawan. Weapons LIghtsaber Qui-Gon used a green lightsaber as a Jedi. He had it when he fought Darth Maul and it is unknown what happened to it after his death. It is possible Obi-Wan took it or it passed on to another Jedi. Also it could be the one Anakin uses at the end of Attack of the Clones. Film Appearances The Phantom Menace Qui-Gon was sent with his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had been causing a blockade around Naboo. While on the ship, they were attacked by Battle Droids and made their way to an exit, where they found the Federation were planning an invasion on Naboo, so they left to warn Queen Amidala. left|thumb|250px|Qui-Gon saves Jar Jar Binks. While on Naboo, Qui-Gon saved a gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, who offered to bring them to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga. While there Qui-Gon asked the ruler, Boss Nass, if he would fight of the invasion, but he denied it. Qui-Gon used a Jedi mind trick to get Nass to give them a bongo and they left for Theed Palace. On the way they were nearly eaten by a fish, but a bigger fish saves them. ate the other one and they escaped. They arrived at Theed and rescued Amidala, her handmaidens, some soldiers and their captain Panaka. Senator Sio Bible stayed behind to negotiate and they left in the Queen's starfighter. They were ambushed by the Federation damaged their hyperdrive in the process and were forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, an astromech droid calle R2-D2 and a handmaiden named Padmè set out to the village to get a new engine. They met a part seller named Watto who had an engine, but they weren't able to but it. Qui-Gon attempted a mind trick, but Watto was a toydarian and it didn't work. Watto's assistant, Anakin Skywalker, invited them to his house because a sandstorm was coming. Qui-Gon began to sense the Force was strong in Anakin and gave him a midichlorian check, and found his was higher than Yoda's. Anakin entered a pod race to win the money for them and he was able to win. Watto, who had Anakin and his mother as slaves, offered to set only one free. He rolled a dice with two sides that were red and blue. If it landed on red Anakin's mother would go and if blue Anakin would go. Qui-Gon used the Force to make it land on blue and they left. On the way to the ship, Qui-Gon and Anakin were attacked a Sith named Darth Maul, and they were just able to escape informing Obi-Wan that Darth Maul is well trained in the Jedi arts and aftering the queen and introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon told the Jedi Council about findings and asked if Anakin could be trained, to their denial. Obi-Wan argued with Qui-Gon saying if he actually followed the Council's rules, maybe he'd be on it. They went back to Naboo with Amidala and her group, where Obi-Wan apoligised for arguing on Coruscant. Qui-Gon told him he thought he was much wiser than himself and they went to find Boss Nass. He refused to help, until Padmè revealed she was the real queen and the other one was a decoy. The gungans fought outside, while the others went inside to arrest the Federation's Viceroy, Nute Gunray. They eventually reached a door that opened to reveal Darth Maul. thumb|left|250px|Qui-Gon in his last moments. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dueled Maul and eventually Obi-Wan was knocked of a balcony and it took a while for him to catch up. They were all at different parts of ray shields when Qui-Gon began to meditate. The shields went off and him and Maul fought again. They reached a room with a giant hole and Obi-Wan was behind the last shield. Maul hit Qui-Gon in the face with his lightsaber and proceeded to stab him. Obi-Wan was able to defeat Maul and he went to look after his master. Qui -Gon asked to train Anakin because he was the Chosen One and he would bring balance to the Force just before he died. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Qui-Gon appeared as a ghost on it when he visited Obi-Wan. He asked if he had trained Anakin like he asked and Obi-Wan confirmed it. Gallery WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg qui_gon_jinn_by_saltso-d4t91r1.jpg 806789-jinn5.jpg quigon.jpg qui-gon_jinn_and_ben_kenobi.jpg qui-gon-jinn (1).jpg qui-gon-jinn.jpg Qui-Gon-Jinn-qui-gon-jinn-29228852-1044-1507.jpg Star-Wars-Episode-I-The-Phantom-Menace-3D-Darth-Maul.jpg DotF TPM.png Maul stabs Qui-Gon.png Quigonamidala detail-0.png Qui-Gon Amidala copy.png The Phantom Menace 7.jpg The Phantom Menace 4.jpg The Phantom Menace 1.jpg Obiwan quigon.jpg 263352.jpg Starwards3d5.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters